Military Strategy
Hero Management You can manage your Heroes in the Hero Management screen. Tap the "Heroes" button on the bottom bar to open Hero Management. Then tap on each Hero to learn more about them. There are 2 tabs on the Hero Management screen: HEROES and FRAGMENTS. The HEROES tab shows the Heroes you have summoned into your command. The FRAGMENTS tab shows Hero Fragments you have gained on each Hero. You can enhance a hero you already have or summon a new hero once you have enough Hero Fragments for that specific Hero. Hero Detail Screen You can get detailed information about a Hero on its own detail page. You can scroll up and down on the left to select the hero you want to check on. A Hero's Details screen shows every dimension of your hero, including their Strength, Level, Star, Special Skills, Attributes, Equipment, Class, Troop, Faction and Load capability, etc. You can level up your Heroes with EXP, enhance your Heroes with Fragments, upgrade Troops with resource and equip your Heroes with gears. Hero Attributes There are 5 attributes: Leadership, Toughness, Valour, Intelligence and Perception. Hero Level A Hero can level up when he or she gets enough EXP. Levelling up increases the Leadership of the hero and allows them to command more troops. You can earn EXPs by defeating Monsters in Wasteland, hunting Monsters via Watchtower, or retiring Heroes who you no longer need. Hero Star You need Hero Fragments to enhance a hero. By enhancing the Hero's stars, you boost their attributes and upgrade their skill levels. Hero Fragments can be acquired in several ways - Taphouse, Fragment Shop, Alliance Shop and Alliance Exchange. Special Skills Each Hero has their own skill which they use during battles. Your Hero's skill depends on the level of the Hero. The Skill automatically upgrades and becomes stronger when you enhance your Hero. Troop Management Troops are essential in battles. Different troops are trained in different buildings, and are led by different Heroes, depending on which troop type they are. Training takes time. The troops will be ready when the timer is finished. Of course you can speed up the timer if you need the troops fast. Once is training is complete, tap on the icon floating on the barrack buildings to collect the Troops. Formation Formation is important since a player need to deploy the right Heroes and Core Unit before marching for resources or battles. You can edit Formations by tapping the Formation icon on the bottom bar. The Formation screen is where you get information on your current formation and change Heroes and Core Units if needed. To deploy Heroes, you can tap existing Heroes for replacement or removing, or tap the empty hexes with a plus symbol to add a new Hero. Core Unit deployment works the same way. A formation MUST have a Core Unit in order to march. If a Core Unit is under maintenance, you can still deploy it in a formation but you will not be able to send it on marching any more. The empty hex with a plus shows the number of Heroes you can deploy into the Formation. You can upgrade your Sandbox to increase the capacity. Troops can be lost during combats so it is useful to replenish them before sending the Formation for a new mission. An important note is that you cannot modify a formation once it has been sent out on marching. You cannot replenish a formation while it's marching either. On the bottom right corner is the cycle of strength and weakness of troop types during combats. Melee, Armored and Blitz troops all follow the cycle, dealing increased damage to one type, and reduced damage to another. You can adjust your formation according to that of your enemy in order to get an upper hand in the battles to come. Core Unit Core Unit is the essential part of a formation as the battle is lost when the Core Unit is destroyed. You cannot send the march without deploying a Core Unit. You can deploy or replace a Core Unit on the Formation screen. You may also tap on the Core Unit icon on the bottom left to check on details of each Core Unit. You may tap on the Core Unit in the above Formation screen to either remove it or replace with a different one. Core Unit Details Screen You can unlock new Core Units or check on the ones you have here and upgrade them as long as you have enough materials and sufficient Depot level. Core Unit Attributes include the follows. It is important that you deploy the right Core Unit for your marching depending on the purpose of that march. Core Unit List '''The Heavy Lorry''' This Core Unit provides extra Load Capacity and is ideal for resource gathering. It is the default Core Unit for new players. '''The Corruptor''' This Core Unit's Specia is called Regeneration, meaning 20% of the fallen Forsaken troops will be recycled as Population. It can be unlocked either by joining the Forsaken Faction or by reaching Rank Level 3 in Faction Quest rewards. '''The Liberator''' This Core Unit's Specia is called First Aid, meaning 20% of the fallen Inheritor troops will be recycled as Population. It can be unlocked either by joining the Inheritor Faction or by reaching Rank Level 3 in Faction Quest rewards. '''The Warrig''' This Core Unit's Specia is called Unyielding, meaning 20% of the fallen Tribe troops will be recycled as Population. It can be unlocked either by joining the Tribe Faction or by reaching Rank Level 3 in Faction Quest rewards. '''The Pioneer''' This Core Unit provides extra Load Capacity and March Speed. Besides, 20% of the fallen troops will be recycled as Population. You have to unlock it by purchasing Legendary Pioneer. '''The Handyman''' This Core Unit provides extra Efficiency. It costs no fuel when defending friendly targets. A special License is needed for unlocking and upgrading the Handyman, which can be purchased only in the Alliance Shop. '''The Balloon''' This Core Unit provides extra March Speed and Heroes gain 50% more EXP in defeating Monsters. You have to purchase Wasteland Balloon to unlock it. =